


Alternative Ending

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Horikoshi RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if, though?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Ending

"Ne..." she called out, and he turned his horse to her direction. They were out in the usual field, riding more for leisure than anything else. It was a long time since they rode together like this. ****

"Hm?" he asked, urging his horse to go closer to hers. She was patting the horse on the neck as it stood still, munching on a patch of grass.  
"Chinen-kun and I were talking the other day," she said, not looking at him as she smoothed the mane of her horse.  
"Oh? What did he say?" he asked, curious. They were all friends, so it was a bit strange when she mentioned their conversation to him at all.  
"He was asking about us," she said in a straight tone. His horse whinnied in complaint and buckled a bit before he realized that he had unconsciously dug his riding boots to the sides of his horse in his surprise.  
"...that guy," he said, feeling blood rush up his face as he entertained thoughts of killing his groupmate.  
"I didn't tell him anything, if you're worried about that. Just wanted to tell you that," she said, sounding so cool about everything.

"Are you angry?"  
"Not really. Just a little disturbed is all, but I'm used to Mirai-chan teasing me all the time," she said, cracking a smile. Yuto groaned.  
"Seriously, why did we choose to have friends who keep ganging up on us?" he said exasperatedly, patting his horse on the head as apology for his reaction earlier.

"It was our choice though," she said with a laugh. Her horse was done with its grassy snack, and they slowly began to move again. They were silent, but it was not a silence where one would feel awkward. It was a silence that made them feel comfortable, like they didn't need to talk at all. Even if they hadn't met in a long while, things around them still took their own pace. They liked it that way.

"Ne, Yuto-kun... did you ever wonder what it would be like if we never met?" she asked, breaking that silence. He looked over and suddenly her face took on a different light, like it was another her that he had never met before.

"What makes you say that, Suzu-chan?" he asked warily, unconsciously slipping back to that familiar nickname. She smiled softly and looked out into the distance, past the hills into something they both didn't know.

"It just... made me think, that's all. What if we never were classmates at all? What if our whole class never met in Horikoshi? What if the people who left chose to stay?

 

 

 

....What if we never met after all?"

She was quiet afterwards, not exactly waiting for his answer but giving him time to think. They were slowly going across a field of tall grass, the tips of it reaching the top of their riding boots.

"I think I'd be very sad," he said after a while.  
"You can't be sad about losing something you never had," she quietly said.

"But that's it, isn't it? You're missing something you should have, a part of life that should have been there does not exist. I'd feel very sad about it." he answered seriously. She looked at him for the first time since they rode into that field, their gazes meeting and holding.

"...that's a pretty dark way of looking at it," she said.  
"Well, it's a pretty dark question," he countered lightly, trying to make the mood less gloomy than it was. Thankfully she laughed, and with a shout she urged her horse forward to a gallop.

Yuto made his horse go faster too, and they raced across the field just like how they used to, without a care of the world after they hang up the horses' reins. Their laughter rang out as they teased one another for being too slow, for not catching up, for not taking the chance, until one cannot be sure what they were talking about anymore. It was beautiful, riding out like that.

The colors of sunset were blending itself into the sky when they decided they had enough airing out for the day, but after patting their horses' manes goodbye in the stables Yuto insisted that they take a walk around the hills overlooking the fenced enclosure where the horses take their exercise. Suzuka agreed, drinking in the view as they walked through tall patches of wildflowers and grass.

"Now I have a question for you," Yuto suddenly said, picking up a dandelion and blowing the seeds away at her direction. She caught a few in her hands and smiled, waiting for him to continue.

"Aren't you even going to ask what it is?" he said playfully, catching up her hand and shyly entwining their fingers together. She blushed, but she gripped his hand tighter and felt him squeeze her hand in return.

"Nah, wouldn't want to take your moment," she said, smiling up at him.  
"I have a theory," he declared seriously.

"About what, genius?" she asked, playing along. He suddenly stopped walking and they sat down, looking out to the view of nature around them as twilight quicly approached. He was silent as he pulled at a loose thread of his red shirt, tying it to the little fingers of their hands that were holding each other close.

"I have a theory that we were born to meet people who can make us feel happy, and people that we can make happy as well," he said, smiling over their hands.

"I thought of your question and came up with my own...

 

 

 

_What if we were made for each other?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Born to become best friends and lovers?_ "

 

 

 

She leaned her head on his shoulder and stretched their hands out to the sunset, so that their joined hands were surrounded by that soft, ethereal glow.

"But asking it as a 'what-if' is weird," he continued, leaning his head on top of hers. "Since it's as true as it gets."

She took her head off his shoulder, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and hugged him softly. As his arms went around her she felt safe, safer than anywhere she could be in the world.

"We've been surrounded by alternative endings all day," she whispered, as they waited for the first star to appear.  
"It's scary to think of what could have been," he admitted, hugging her closer.

They looked on together as the sky started filling out with tiny pinpricks of light, thinking that this was the best place they could be at the moment. And possibly, for a long time.

_Right here, right now, this is what matters._

 

 

 

 


End file.
